evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Gloating
Villains love gloating about their plans. It is what villains do. Maybe they "set up us the bomb" and are calling to rub it in and take credit, perhaps he/she has just snatched the MacGuffin from the hero's very hands and insist on staying just out of reach to taunt. Maybe the evildoer finally has the hero/heroine at his/her mercy and just has to taunt him/her one last time before shooting him/her. A villain gloats about: *His/her imminent/successful victory in our heroes' faces. *His/her advancements. *His/her infamous powers that made them formidable foes for the heroes. *Thanking the hero/heroine for unknowingly helping/aiding them. Examples Anime *'Ladd Russo': He goes on a brief monologue about how stupid it is when people indulge typical Evil Gloating, which he is both thoroughly aware of and rather amused by. Cartoons *'Queen Grimhilde': **As she prepares the poison apple, the Queen gloats about her inevitable victory, when she suddenly realizes that there may be an antidote. She finds the antidote, but too overconfident to accept it, she dismisses it, and assumes the Dwarfs will bury Snow White alive. She then leaves to put her plan into place. **After successfully disposing Snow White with the poisoned apple, the Queen cackles madly and gloats over finally becoming fairest in the land. *'Syndrome': gets pretty wise about gloating when Mr. Incredible nearly tricks him into gloating and tries to throw a log at him. However, this later leads to his downfall, as he vows to get Mr. Incredible's baby son Jack-Jack someday, only for Mr. Incredible to throw his car at him, causing Syndrome to get his cape caught in the turbines, killing him in a huge explosion. *'Professor Ratigan': gloating about how he led Basil right into his trap, sending him into a depression and then describing his overly complex Death Trap which includes a recording of Ratigan gloating through song. *'Jenner': cannot resist spilling the beans when Justin correctly deduces that he purposefully killed Nicodemus, which Jenner doesn't even attempt to deny. *'Thrax': After infecting Frank with a deadly fever, Thrax attacks Ozzy on Shane's falsie, threatening to kill her next, only to realize too late that his claw is stuck on the falsie which falls out of Shane's eye and sends Thrax into a bottle of rubbing alcohol, dissolving him once and for all. *'Scar': When Simba, still blaming himself for his father's death, is dangling from the edge of a cliff, Scar can't resist indulging in this and freely admits to Simba that HE killed Mufasa. At this revelation, Simba leaps at Scar and literally chokes his wicked uncle to get him to admit the truth to everyone else. *'Ruber': Whilst trying to kill an injured Arthur with Excalibur - that is fused to his arm - and openly gloats the death of Sir Lionel which Kayley overheard and angrily stops Ruber by knocking him through the window with a large wooden beam. *'Gaston': He fights the Beast on the castle roof, attempting to kill him and gloating to have Belle for himself, only for the Beast to overpower him at the last minute and when he sees fear in his eyes, he spares his life and orders him to leave. *'Dr. Drakken': Just cannot quit gloating in Kim Possible's face, no matter how many times his Genre Savvy assistant Shego warns him about it. Of course, the otherwise Dangerously Genre Savvy Shego lost when she was Evil Overlord because she gloated herself, by pressing Ron Stoppable's Berserk Button. *'Legion of Doom': The villains all reveal to Twilight Sparkle and her friends how they have divided the ponies by spreading rumors behind the scenes, thus leaving them with no backup against them. *'Kai': When Po attempts to use the Wuxi Finger hold on Kai, he gloats to the panda, revealing that the Wuxi Finger doesn't work on spirit warriors like him. Live-Action Films *'Dick Jones': ruthlessly gloating both over the crippled Bob Morton with a disc Dick had Clarence Boddicker to play in the former's entertainment and over Robocop when he was started to be shut down for violating Directive 4 and even introduced ED-209 to him before admitting responsibility for the former's death while also deciding to dispose of his creation. *'Agatha Trunchbull': boasting how superior she feels as headmistress of the school--considers herself a God in fact. *'Commander Vic Hoskins': gloats over his amazement with Indominus' powers before his downfall. *'Happy Chapman': Corners Garfield and Odie and mocks them about thinking they could escape him before threatening the latter with the shock collar he used on him earlier. *'Thanos': Gloats to the Avengers that he will destroy Earth out of spite against them. *'Abdullah': Captures Duma with Mr. Patel and Nigel and claims her to be theirs. Quotes }} Gallery Images Randall's evil smile.png|Randall Boggs gloating as he prepares to send Sulley to his doom. Smaug Esgaroth.png|Smaug taunting Bard and Bain as he burns Laketown. Kai Evil Grin.PNG|Kai taunting Po, revealing that the Wuxi Finger Hold has failed on him because it only works on mortals. Thrax attacks Ozzy on Shane's falsie.jpg|Thrax attacking Ozzy on Shane's falsie, cruelly threatening for her to be his next target. Gutt holding a Log to finish Manny.jpg|Captain Gutt gloating at Manny as he holds a log to finish him off. Dag gloating at injured Otis.png|Dag mocking the injured Otis. Hoskin gloat.jpg|Commander Vic Hoskins' gloat over his amazement with Indominus' powers before his downfall. Mandible explains the true purpose of the Megatunnel to Bala.jpg|General Mandible revealing the true purpose of the Megatunnel to Princess Bala before looking her up. Professor Screweyes laughing wickedly.png|Professor Screweyes gloating himself as the "Master of Fear" with his creepy circus. Toon Judge Doom.jpg|Judge Doom revealing himself to Eddie Valiant as the Toon who killed his brother. Hoodwinked boingo top of the woods.jpg|Boingo explaining his true motives to Red and gloating that he's now on "top of the woods". Clayton rising to power.png|Clayton gloating as he follows Tarzan up the trees to kill him. Cozy Glow hungry for power.png|Cozy Glow gloating that the Friendships is Power than Magic as she reveals her true power-hungry nature. Prince Hans rising to power.jpg|Prince Hans gloating as he reveals to Anna that he just used her as a tool to become the sole king of Arendelle. Mama Binturing gloating.png|Mama Binturong gloating that her army outnumber Lion Guar and Night Prinde. Goro vs. Kotal Kahn.jpg|Goro mocks Kotal, telling him to struggle and die with dignity like his father did. Joseph Seed Evil Gloating.jpeg|Joseph Seed leans back and stares at the Junior Deputy, vindicated in the knowledge that the Collapse he foresaw has come to pass. Thanos 2014.jpg|Thanos gloating he will use the Infinity Stones to destroy the entire universe, including Earth, out of spite against the Avengers. Videos Shane McMahon gloats after defeating The Miz at WrestleMania SmackDown LIVE, April 9, 2019|Shane McMahon gloating after defeating The Miz at WrestleMania, while bulling ring announcer Ring Announcer Greg Hamilton. Avengers Endgame - Thanos' Evil Speech about this "Stubborn, Annoying Little Planet" (HD)|Thanos gloating to the Avengers that he will destroy Earth out of spite against them. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events